We request funds to continue the interdisciplinary training program in genomics at the University of Washington and affiliated institutions. The program focuses on preparing pre-and postgraduates for a research career in biology that includes knowledge of genomics, proteomics and computational biology. With trainees coming into the field at a time when hundreds of genome sequences are available, they will be engaged in projects that include discovering how a genome encodes the information for gene products to perform complex biological tasks; measuring and analyzing sequence variation; developing technologies to accommodate high throughput experimental assays; and generating new computational tools to analyze genomic and proteomic data. As these research challenges demand interdisciplinary approaches and multidisciplinary collaborations, a goal of this program is to attract individuals trained in computer science, statistics, physics, and engineering to biological research. The program also trains cellular and molecular biologists in one or more other disciplines so that they can effectively collaborate at this interdisciplinary interface. Given the wide diversity in educational backgrounds and career goals among our trainees, the program emphasizes highly individualized training programs and interdisciplinary research, with a focus on teaching computational approaches to biologists. A multidisciplinary group of 37 faculty, selected for their involvement in genome and proteome analysis and their strong record of productive collaborative interactions, comprises the training team. Research experience is complemented with a variety of didactic courses and electives. The trainees are also exposed to discussions on ethical research conduct and the ethical, legal, and social implications of genomic research. Breadth of knowledge and program cohesion are achieved through trainee participation in two seminar series that feature genomic research and computational biology, journal clubs, research in progress, and a variety of topical discussion groups led by program faculty. In the coming five years, we will continue to expand our program in genomics, proteomics, instrumentation development, computational biology, and statistical genomics. We request funds to train 17 predoctoral students and 7 postdoctoral fellows each year so that they emerge with the skills necessary for success in academic and industrial biomedical research of the 21st century made possible by advances in genomics. [unreadable] [unreadable]